


POI之CP兼容性测试

by blankV



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankV/pseuds/blankV
Summary: 大车：这篇是补档很久之前的原创（喜剧）同人：POI之CP兼容性测试，原简介：配对：各种……详见文内。基本算清水？各种邪教，慎入。重说三。无论如何是会OOC的，反正是兼容性测试嘛！
Relationships: Harold Finch & Root | Samantha Groves, John Reese/Sameen Shaw, Martine Rousseau/Sameen Shaw, Root | Samantha Groves/Martine Rousseau, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw, The Machine/Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	POI之CP兼容性测试

**Author's Note:**

> 以前认识大车的朋友们都知道大车坚持：爱护马婷婷，保护马婷婷

#1 Reese&Finch

“早安,Harry~” Root轻松的声音随着奶酪的香气一同飘进了地铁站里，坐在电脑前的Finch转过身来，推了推眼镜，温和地笑了一下。“早安, Ms. Groves.今天你来的这么早？” Root扬了扬手里的纸袋，“给你带了早餐，希望你有胃口噢。”简易浴室里突然传来的声响让她警惕地转过身去。

Reese怡然自得的从浴室里走出来，上身没穿衬衫，一边下意识地甩着头发里的水。他看起来像极了刚从水里爬出来的bear。看到Root时他简短地点了点头，“早”。

有几秒钟Root戏谑地盯着Finch，直到戴眼镜的黑客先生有点慌张地躲开了她的目光。“Harry，大块头在这里做什么？”回答她只有Reese翻动纸袋的哗哗声，前特工兴高采烈地掏出Root买（给自己）的三明治咬了一大口，满足的感叹着，“谢天谢地，我饿死了。”Root抬了抬眉毛，然后把剩下的那个三明治递给了Finch。“看起来你们昨晚过得很充实啊，想不想分享些细节？”Finch在镜片后的目光闪烁不定了好一会儿，然后他冷静地拆开包装，同时终于开口了。

“抱歉，Groves小姐，但是我是个很注重隐私的人。”

#2 Reese&Shaw

Shaw今天似乎格外地暴躁，且不说她毫无必要的废掉的那五个膝盖，小个子特工一整天都阴沉着脸。虽然平时Shaw的表情也绝对算不上和善，但是今天就连Finch都察觉到了她的异常。面对两个黑客担忧又质疑的目光，Reese耸了耸肩，

“我会跟她谈谈的。”

任务结束后两人照例去了牛排馆，在开车回公寓的路上Shaw一言未发，Reese偶尔投过去的一瞥，也只能看见对方望向窗外的眼神。回到家后，Shaw扯下了外套随手丢在沙发上，然后撂下一句，“我要洗个澡”，就闪进了卫生间里。

Reese看着她的背影随着消失在了砰地一声关上的门后，摇了摇头转身去冰箱拿了一罐啤酒，打开了球赛，然后按下了静音，听着卫生间传来的水声。

一场球赛接近了尾声，卫生间的门终于打开了。Shaw小小的身影随着蒸汽冒出来时Reese及时的解除了静音，然后若无其事地装作在专心看球的样子。

啪。

Shaw把一根白色的东西插在了他喝完的啤酒罐里。Reese抬头看着对方，“这是什么？”回答他的是Shaw去厨房的背影，小个子特工拿了自己的一罐啤酒，然后一屁股坐在他旁边。Reese拿起了酒瓶里的东西，借着客厅里的灯看着。一个粉色的加号。

噢。

他转头看着旁边一脸专注的看球赛的Shaw，她的脸在电视的荧光里有点模糊不清。

“你想留下它吗？”

对方耸了耸肩，“大概吧。”

Reese不太确定此时自己的心情怎样，但是多年以来，他周围的黑暗之中第一次亮起了一盏温暖的黄色小灯。家，是Reese自幼就失去的东西。

他摇了摇头，伸手搂住对方的肩膀，然后从Shaw手里拿走了那罐啤酒。

“那你就不该喝酒了。”

#3 Root&Finch

从AI之父，百万富翁隐退成为大学教授并非是Finch最大的噩梦。诚然，他怀念着不用隐藏在芸芸众生中的日子，但是不得不说，与热情活泼的年轻人们相处的时间给他带来了久违的宁静和安详。

唯一的缺点。就是这帮年轻人们根本管不住自己的好奇心。而问题的根源一如既往地是Root，在几次同样的事故之后，Finch简直怀疑这是她和机器的恶作剧。

在一个炎热的夏日午后，Finch的课刚刚结束，他掸了掸手上的粉笔灰，清清嗓子正准备做最后的总结。教室后门突然打开，惊醒了后排的好几位昏昏欲睡的学生。Root穿着一身淡雅的正装不疾不徐地穿过整个教室，刚过膝的短裙下是洁白修长的小腿和低调的高跟鞋，毫无悬念地吸引了整个教室的目光。她径直走上了讲台——Finch根本没有反应过来阻止她，然后亲昵地搭着他的肩膀，把嘴唇凑到他耳边——

“John的号码出了点问题”她说，热气弄得Finch的耳朵很痒，“你可以考虑现在下课去帮他。”一秒钟之后她就已经转身离开了，回头对他挤了下眼睛，还不忘在出去的路上故意摆动着腰肢，这次全班都能听到她说话了——“今晚在家等你噢，Haryyy~”然后她就消失在了前门处，就如来的时候一样突兀。Finch的大脑还思索着John可能遇到的危险，然而——

不知道是谁带的头，教室里响起了响亮的、此起彼伏的口哨声，他发誓自己看到了几个男生掏出了钱，悻悻地塞给了另外一拨人。

看来他需要好好和Ms. Groves谈谈了。

#4 Martine&Shaw

（本文由保护马婷婷协会赞助播出）

（是AU因为如果我按正剧向写的话我不打死自己估计你们也要打死我）

Day 1

秋天是这所高中里最热闹的时候。随着新生入学，进行田径选拔的运动场成了最受欢迎的地方，充斥着汗水和欢呼声。Shaw板着脸看着四周欢呼雀跃的新生，作为连续三年的长跑冠军，这个匀称的混血儿是教练Reese最宠爱的选手，也因此被拽来给选拔赛帮忙。“往好的方面想，这可是勾搭新人的大好机会，而且身材都有保证喔。”Shaw的室友兼死党Kara凑在她耳边说，有几个新人冲她们投来好奇的目光，Kara立刻一脸嫌弃地推开了Shaw，“这家伙不是我女朋友！我单身！”。Shaw翻了翻白眼。年年如此，心累。

Reese大跨步走到她面前，Shaw感觉眼前一黑，不耐烦的抬起头来，却看到Reese右手揽着的一个穿着运动短衫的女生，耀眼的金发下一双眼睛有些不屑地打量着Shaw。Shaw毫不示弱地瞪回去。Reese丝毫没察觉空气里的电火花，和蔼地拍着那个新生的肩膀。“Shaw，高一新生Martine。Martine，我们学校的长跑冠军Shaw。”然后他大声加了一句，“Martine的成绩比你高一时还快了两秒！”周围好几个队员们用羡慕的眼神打量着Martine，Shaw站起身来，虽然还是比对方矮了几厘米，但是她投射在对方那张趾高气扬的脸上的目光却仍然威力十足。两人在Reese大大的笑容下交换了一个生硬的握手。

毫无意外，Martine成了高一的田径队长，并被要求和Shaw一起训练。当晚Shaw阴着脸回寝室时发现了倚在走廊的墙上歪头打量她的Martine，Shaw把门关在了她脸上。

Day 3

Shaw恨死了跟Martine一起训练，虽然这个高傲的家伙跟她水平不相上下，算是很好的陪练对象，但是Shaw发现她结实的小腹和漂亮的金发很容易让人分心。Kara跟男生们打了赌，Shaw真的不想知道他们在赌什么。拿饮料的时候Martine不经意的碰到了她的手，她上身湿透的背心蹭着Shaw的手肘，让她整个胳膊都起了鸡皮疙瘩，同时她的胃里有种奇特的感觉，Shaw把它归为厌恶。

Day30

周五晚上，队员们结束了一天的训练，男孩子们带来了一箱啤酒，在空无一人的硕大教室里肆意狂欢。在Kara一整晚的挤眉弄眼之后，Shaw黑着脸走到角落里，把自己喝了一半的啤酒递给了Martine，对方接过来一饮而尽，眼睛不曾断开与Shaw的对视。Shaw有那么几秒钟为对方的酒量而吃惊。然而派对结束之后Shaw和Kara被迫把不省人事的Martine拖回宿舍时，Shaw才明白过来，丫只是爱逞强。她第一次看到了这个高一新生的宿舍，整洁到不合常理的书桌和自己的杂乱形成了鲜明对比，台灯下摆着一张Shaw跑步的照片。

Day300

Shaw百无聊赖地躺在宿舍里，大学生活比她想象的无趣一些，何况当你的女朋友还在读高二时，乐子就更少了。每周末都跑回去陪她训练也没少遭受Kara和Reese的嘲弄。床边的手机响了一声，她翻身去，屏幕上是金毛的短信。

“训练一整天。Reese是个混蛋。希望他赶紧发胖。累死了，晚安XXD”后面还有两个红唇的emoji，那只金毛明明连口红都没有。真是幼稚。

Shaw把手机随意地丢到了床尾然后关掉了台灯。在黑暗中，她的嘴角渐渐扯起了一个笑容。

#5 Shaw&Root

“Sameen，亲爱的，你在发烧。”Root坐在床边穿上衬衫，然后担忧的摸了摸被子里毛茸茸的脑袋，却被Shaw一脸厌恶地躲了过去。“别动我，我好着呢。”Root被对方浓重的鼻音逗得笑起来，“是吗？说’fine’试试看？”

“……”

“说呀”

“Fine-d”

Root忍不住大笑起来，“亲爱的，要是你的Fine后面跟着d，就说明你一点也不好。”Shaw呻吟了一声，把头更深地埋进枕头里，她沙哑的声音飘出来，“你今天不是要去忙那个号码吗？滚。”Root思索了一下，然后伸手拍了拍床上鼓起来的一大块，“我会尽快回来的，好好休息噢~”干脆的高跟鞋的声音很快消失在公寓大门的另一侧。

那天的号码出人意料地轻松，刚过正午Root就回到了公寓，轻手轻脚地往卧室走去，却看到了沙发上堆得小山一样高的毯子和缩在中间的Shaw，电视上放着球赛。Shaw看到她的反应是闷闷的哼了一声，鼻尖和眼角都通红，在床上睡乱的头发现在简直就是鸟窝。Root实在忍不住过去亲了下她的小特工，出人意料地没被推开。Root想起了什么似的问道，“怎么不在床上睡觉？”“不困。”Root挤了挤眼睛，“Sameen，如果你是因为担心我才不肯回去睡觉的话，你知道你可以告诉我吧？”回答她的是对方的一个大白眼和喷嚏。Root耸了耸肩，准备起身去厨房准备午餐，却被Shaw抓住了手腕。

“……Sameen。这是你表达‘我想在沙发上抱抱的’的特殊方式吗？”

Shaw立刻像是被烫了似的缩回了手，但是Root已经带着一脸得意的笑容跌回沙发上，两只手搂住了她的肩膀，把下巴架在她头上。Shaw很想伸手打醒她，但是不得不说暖融融的毛毯和Root的体温加在一起实在不坏，“别太舒服了，”她尽可能凶狠地说道，“现在我脑子烧坏了。”Root得意的声音从上面传来，“你自己说的，你好着呢。”过了几秒钟，Shaw都没有反驳，Root有点担心的松开了手，却发现Shaw已经靠着她的肩膀睡着了，一缕落下来的棕色头发随着她平稳的呼吸摆动着。Root摇了摇头，伸手关掉了电视，Shaw的呼吸声简直让人睡意十足。她向后靠在了沙发上，Shaw热乎乎的身子倒在她身侧，然后闭上了眼睛。

番外：

“Sameen我被你传染了！要亲亲才能好！”

“滚！”

#6 Root&Martine

“再来，”头顶上传来了Martine冷静的声音，Root干脆摊开了四肢贴着木制的地板。凉凉的木板贴在她被汗水湿透的燥热脸颊上十分舒服。

“我觉得我要死了。”

“天哪，才半个小时。当初是你自己要学近身战的。”她歪了歪头，用余光瞪着一脸得意的Martine，与自己的形象形成了鲜明对比，对方连气息都没怎么乱，一头金发还是整齐的盘在脑后。她懊恼的叹了口气，“反正我是不会起来了。这不公平，我是个黑客，在你用你可笑的两只手指打字的时候我可什么都没说。”

Martine好整以暇的蹲了下来，一只手抚弄着她的脖子。“昨晚你可没抱怨过我的手指。再说，假如有一天你没有枪却要和人搏斗呢？你该怎么办？”

“……全力以赴呗”

“没错，”她的左胳膊被人使劲的拉扯着，“你觉得躺在地板上耍赖算是全力以赴吗？”

“……我恨你。”

“才怪，”Martine终于成功的把她的上半身从地板上拉起来，严肃的盯着她的脸，“再来。”

很多年之后，在荒无人烟的雪地之中，她看着对面的撒玛利亚人特工丢掉枪，染成和自己一样的棕发有几缕垂在耳旁，Root的嘴角现出一抹冷冷的笑意。

“全力以赴。”

#7 Machine x Root x Shaw

Shaw的大脑从最后一次高潮中恢复过来，她眨了眨眼睛，熟悉的卧室天花板回到她的视线之内。Root优雅地撤回了自己的腿，从她身上下来，解开了床头两边拷着Shaw双手的手铐，在她手腕内侧的红痕上落下一个吻。Shaw挣扎着坐起来，而Root则躺回了她的那边，若有所思地盯着虚空之中的某个点。这很不寻常，Root通常都有无数的话要说——无论她们是不是在床上。但是她才不要开口问Root哪里不对劲，就算她承认自己有些担心。

“她喜欢你那副样子。”

“谁？”

“手拷在床头，双腿分开~她喜欢你的表情。”

“谁？”

“你让我们都无法抗拒。”

“Root，你是在说机器吗？”

Root侧过身面对着她，双手交叠着枕在头下，她嘴角那抹狡黠的微笑又回来了。Shaw禁不住打了个冷战，她以前尽量避免去想Root的那位略为变态（她早就认清了这点）的女朋友（不，她才没有嫉妒）到底有没有插手她们生活中的这部分，但是现在看来，Root打算告诉她这个令人闹心的消息。毕竟那家伙的眼线遍布世界，老天，就算是在封闭的车里。

“你知道的，当我们在床上的时候，有时候……她也会对我说话。某些模糊的、甜蜜的呢喃。”Root那过度大而深情的眼睛盯着她，但是Shaw觉得有时候她们越过了她，盯着她身后无穷远的地方。“我喜欢她这样，有时候她会告诉我怎么做，而Sameen，你也喜欢那样。”

Shaw一动不动的看着她，自从她遇到Root的第一天起，有太多奇怪到她以前从未想象的事情发生了。但是这个，跟一个神经的天才黑客和一个超级人工智能的性爱，还是成功的登顶了她“跟Root梦游仙境”的单子。

Root伸出一只手，她洁白、光滑的指腹摩挲着Shaw的下巴底下，像是在挠一只小狗，“你喜欢那样吗，Sameen？”她的手指在Shaw的脖子上划过一串火热的印记，Shaw想起了Root那种专注而淫荡的凝视，随着她的高潮而模糊，她的眼神像是水波一样飘荡，像是在聆听远处传来的声音。至少Shaw现在懂得她在听什么了，而且，如果说那次的小刀和蜡烛也是那位超级AI的主意的话，她可不确定自己有什么可抱怨的。

“我不介意，”她回答道。然后Root的吻再一次占据了她的全世界。

Bonus: Food&Shaw

Root掏出钥匙，轻车熟路地开了Shaw的公寓大门。Shaw根本不知道这把钥匙的存在，但是嘿，反正这好过砸了对方的锁然后睡三天沙发。Root一边快步向卧室走去一边告诫自己下次不要再把自己心爱的外套忘在Shaw的公寓里。

她很快就在柜子里的一堆衣服里找到了自己的那件黑色皮衣，就在她转身出去前，Shaw那边的床头上一个棕色的牛皮本吸引了她的注意力。以Root引以为傲的记忆力和观察力，这个本子以前从未在她眼前出现过。她好奇地拿了起来，微微潮湿的封面上带着Shaw特有的气息，扉页上写着一个大大的Journal。

有那么几秒种Root几乎要大笑起来，如果Shaw知道她发现了自己的日记，发现了声称用文字写那些无聊肉麻的事情是最大的噩梦的Shaw，居然有一本日记，不知道她的小炮仗要作何反应。Root摇了摇头，准备放下本子，但是她的想象力已经不需要进一步推动地运动起来。

Shaw会在里面写些什么呢？天啊。前两天刚过的情人节她好不容易用一顿上好的牛排哄好了Shaw，拖着她回了自己的公寓，然后过了一个颇为愉快的、令人筋疲力尽的晚上。Root感觉自己的面颊微微发烫，Shaw会把那些细节写下来吗？她会怎样描述她们的生活？Root的手指在封面上流连了片刻，终究还是翻开了本子，嘴角是一抹盖不住的笑意。

————

Feb.14

令人满意。

去吃了上东区的肋眼牛排，五分熟，配上松露口感很好，82年的拉菲棒极了。下次再来。

Feb.15

早餐是果酱三明治，有点简单，而且没肉。下次绝不这么晚起，街角那家早餐店10点就关。

Feb.16

意大利饺子和千层面真他妈爽。去他的卡路里。

————

啪，Root合上了本子，然后头也不回地向门口走去。

当晚出任务的Shaw很晚才回到家，迎接她的没有往常一样的牛排大餐和翘着腿敲键盘的Root，只有紧闭的卧室门和被丢在沙发上的自己的……

日记本。

“Root！谁他妈允许你侵犯我的隐私了！”


End file.
